


Sky Summit

by fangrrlsing



Series: Working Post-Fall [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Post-Fall (Hannibal)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangrrlsing/pseuds/fangrrlsing
Summary: Hannibal and Will wanted to enjoy their holiday. It doesn't go as planned.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Working Post-Fall [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966303
Kudos: 12





	Sky Summit

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is the Temple Run AU no one asked for.
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://sunnnnyy.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fangrrlsing) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/fangrrlsing).

“ _You_ said you wanted to go on a holiday.”

“I wasn’t aware that meant running for my life for _hours on end_.”

“DOWN!” Hannibal and Will both slide under a fallen tree and continue running down the stone path. “You said you wanted to see a bit of the world.”

Will snorts and doesn’t spare him a glance (which has more to do with watching his steps than being a choice but he chooses to ignore that). “Yes, I want to see a bit of the world. That implies actually having the time to do some _seeing_. Right, right, RIGHT!” He yanks Hannibal on the path on their right, sneaking a quick glance back. The path behind them is empty.

“Don’t play the victim, Will. We planned this trip _together_.” 

Will grumbles at that. The scenery whizzes by as they continue running. They leave the woods and have a free view of the sky. It would be breathtaking, Will thinks, if they had the time to take it in. Instead they’re running. A lock of is hair falls into his face and he shakes his head to get it back where it belongs. It falls back into his face. 

“Do you have a hair tie?” he asks Hannibal. A damn fire blaster comes up again. He jumps over the fire while Hannibal slides under it. A few steps later, they’re in sync again.

“Here.” Hannibal hands him a hair tie and Will gathers his hair in a bun. “The longer hair suits you.”

“You must say that because I couldn’t go to a barber in a few months.”

“Why must I proclaim to like something to which opinion I haven’t been asked?”

“Because you always have an opinion and you love to share them, whether someone is interested in it or not.”

“Tell me, Will. Why would I hide my true opinion behind pleasantries?”

“Don’t get all philosophical on me now. If you haven’t noticed, we’re being chased down by an unknown monster and we have no idea how we can leave this place.”

“Then you might as well accept that I meant what I said. Save your energy for running instead of arguing.”

Will nearly smiles. “Then you shouldn’t waste your breath on compliments and pleasantries. Mine ahead.” Will is actually happy about it. The first few times were terrifying, but now that he feels comfortable with the controls of the minecart he enjoys the chance to catch his breath. 

It’s a short ride this time and soon they’re back to running.

“Did we leave that thing behind?”

Will shrugs. “Probably not. You know what happened the last time we thought we lost it.”

Hannibal accepts this answer and Will wonders how they got into this situation. All they wanted was a nice holiday, and maybe to lie low after Hannibal’s latest exploits on the internet, just as a precaution.

“JUMP!”

Hannibal’s warning comes too late: Will stumbles over a root reaching across the whole path. And just like that the beast is breathing down their necks again. 

“Are you ok?” asks Hannibal.

Will nods. “Lost in thought.”

“Dangerous.”

Will grunts. “I know. Right! And get your slider thing ready!” Without hesitation he jumps on the zipline and he can hear Hannibal doing the same behind him. The grunts of the beast are already getting quieter.

The view is gorgeous. They’re above the clouds and he can see the jungle trough gaps in the cloud cover, far below them. The sky seems to be caught in a perpetual sunset, the clouds mimicking the oranges and reds and purples. 

The zipline ends and Will continues running, slowing down until Hannibal has caught up.

“Tell me again why we’re doing this right now?”

Hannibal smiles. “The other way lies gruesome death, I’m sure. I prefer the exercise.”

“This way also lies death. For example, by falling down this path. Or drowning in the water slides. Burning in one of the many fire things. Or one of the many more possible ways to die here.”

They come up on another crossing. From their left a guy runs towards them. He’s the first human they’ve seen since they entered the temple that led them here. He has a small golden statue under his arms. They turn right. The guy follows them, nodding in greeting. After a few seconds they see the next crossing. Hannibal and Will turn right again, the guy turns left. They nod each other goodbye and go their separate ways.

“At least,” Hannibal says, sliding under another fire blaster, “we’re not the only ones falling for a marketing scam.”

Will huffs. “Enjoy this while it lasts. The next vacation’s going to be imaginary.”


End file.
